German laid-open application DE 10 2007 060 556 A1 discloses a transmission element with a toroidal core and three windings on the toroidal core. The toroidal core is arranged in a mounting kit having two half shells. The windings are wound onto the half shells. A covering hood is provided which completely covers the completed transmitter. The lower half shell is provided with securing pins which protrude towards the lower side of the throttle.
German laid-open application DE 103 08 010 A1 discloses a mounting kit for a throttle with, a toroidal core, wherein an insulating element which passes through the opening in the toroidal core is provided. The insulating element has three webs spaced apart from one another uniformly in the circumferential direction. The insulating element is provided for separating the windings on the toroidal core from one another.